


Tender Reunions

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied Violence, Intimacy, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Originally for the tf_rare_pairing july 2010 challenge)</p><p>Title: Tender Reunions<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairings: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, implied Clocker/Crosshairs/Grindcore, Chromia/Arcee/Flareup, implied Ratchet/Ironhide, implied Chromia/Flareup/Moonracer<br/>Summary: Somehow they had managed to survive being killed by the Decepticons in various ways.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femslash, implied violence, some language, intimacy<br/>Notes: By current movieverse standards, this ficlet is rendered heavily AU as Elita One and some other characters perished in the comic, Reign of Starscream and Tales of the Fallen. Also has nothing to do with the Darkened Silence AU fic.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tender Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally for the tf_rare_pairing july 2010 challenge)
> 
> Title: Tender Reunions  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairings: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, implied Clocker/Crosshairs/Grindcore, Chromia/Arcee/Flareup, implied Ratchet/Ironhide, implied Chromia/Flareup/Moonracer  
> Summary: Somehow they had managed to survive being killed by the Decepticons in various ways.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femslash, implied violence, some language, intimacy  
> Notes: By current movieverse standards, this ficlet is rendered heavily AU as Elita One and some other characters perished in the comic, Reign of Starscream and Tales of the Fallen. Also has nothing to do with the Darkened Silence AU fic.
> 
> 0000

Hearing Clocker's voice over the N.E.S.T comm lines had almost sent her reeling in shock while she had been in her alt mode rolling through the base.

She'd felt a large amount of guilt when she had thought that her friends had died at Thundercracker's claws while she had lived through the cycles with Chromia and Firestar after Elita had died at the hands of Starscream and his lackies. She could feel her "sister's" ill hidden concern over the bond.

It was also highly understandable for the rest of the team to think that the Decepticons could easily be posing as Clocker and anyone else with him to try and get through the base defenses for an attack.

But when the small ship landed at the designated location, it was discovered that all fears were unfounded and it shocked her spark to see who else had survived that she had thought were dead. Ratchet had ordered snappily that all of them be moved to the medical wing of the base so that he could clear them.

Clocker. Crosshairs. Grindcore. Moonracer. Breakaway. The Protectobots minus First Aid. And then there was her.

She could scarcely believe what her optics were sending to her processor. Somehow Elita One had survived being drained of her spark energy by Starscream for the second AllSpark and she was talking to both Prime and Ratchet.

Would Elita recognize her by despite her frame change by Flatline's hands some orns after the bonding of her spark to Chromia and Flareup's bond done by their fellow Autobots?

_Calm yourself, Arcee. She'll know you, even if you look different now._

Her spark fluttered both in elation and slight irritation as she noticed Elita's optics flicking her way slightly having followed the Prime's glance from Ratchet to her, before she glanced slightly towards the two older femmes. Ironhide had apparently been watching the exchange as well, and it appeared gruffly adding in his own input from his position beside Ratchet.

_I know that, but -_

_No buts, Arcee. Chromia knows what she is talking about.._

The silent conversation stopped as Elita One approached her with a quiet look on her face, she wondered slightly as the other femme came closer to her if she would want to renew their bond since it had broken apart harshly when Starscream had tried to kill her and the other prisoners.

She noted that activity had ceased around them as both Cybertronians and the humans waited to see what would happen with the two femmes. For her part she stood/sat still on her tire as Elita circled around her clearly trying to decide if she knew that Arcee remained the same despite the obvious outside changes.

It surprised her more when Elita used their private comm line to speak with her.

/"Arcee, love. We'll play a game to fool the others for a bit. Just play along."/

She knew that the game had begun when she had ceased her examination, before glancing around them as though realizing for the first time that they had an audience watching before she turned back to Prime, snarling something in Cybertronian to them before she moved off and away from the group with a slightly amused Moonracer quickly moving after her.

Arcee for her part managed to look like a kicked turbofox, attempting to hide a grin from the knowing looks of the bots who seemed to have some idea that something was going on, especially Ironhide who looked like he was going to have his say about anything though Ratchet was discretely holding him back. 

She politely excused herself from the human females that were trying to console her for the apparent snub by Elita and went to go find her. Curious of where the other femme had gotten to, her sensors quickly scanned for the familiar presence and found that she was outside close to the beach before she moved to go be with her.

Elita, she found was standing quietly with her arms crossed over her chest and thankfully Moonracer was apparently no where to be seen. She rolled to a stop beside the femme and looked her over, taking in how beautiful her lover looked even now despite having nearly been killed by Starscream.

"Elita..."

At the sound of her name, the other femme glanced at her again and to her surprise, she was engulted in her embrace, she ran her hands over the familiar armor as Elita spoke her voice quiet and gentle.

"I'm here love.. not even Starscream or death can keep us apart for long."

She laughed slightly at hearing the statement knowing full well that she meant every word as Elita gently moved her head slightly and kissed her soundly, before pulling away and smirking at the sound that left her vocalizer.

"Tonight love, you and I will celebrate our reunion here and renew the broken bond."

Arcee smirked slightly, knowing full well what was going to happen next since her spark and circuits were still and already screaming for Elita's loving touch.

"Locked and ready."


End file.
